


Red Vision

by VioletRain3 (legendofthefireemblem)



Series: powerful experiments [6]
Category: Dream Festival! (Anime)
Genre: Bleeding Out, Gen, Human Experimentation, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 06:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendofthefireemblem/pseuds/VioletRain3
Summary: "Can someone help?"





	Red Vision

Itsuki wakes up on the laboratory table. The restraints are undone and the room is empty.

His head hurts.

Itsuki slides off the table, hating the way the experiment garments move as he does. He’s stepped into something wet and sticky.

It’s blood.

Itsuki lifts his foot, swallowing the terror that’s bubbling up in his chest. He’s about to check himself over when he notices someone else lying on the ground. Bleeding out. 

They’re dead, most likely. There’s so much blood. Even then, he stumbles towards them. The stickiness of the blood-covered floor pulls him off balance, but he still doesn’t stop, crawling on his hands and knees. As he gets closer, he can see the rise and fall of the man’s chest. He’s still alive.

Itsuki moves faster now, trying to spot the exact location of the wound. The moment he spots it on the abdomen, he places his hands over it, applying as much pressure as he can.

"Can someone help?" He screams. "I need-"

Pain flashes in his abdomen. Itsuki grits his teeth. He can’t take his hands off the wound. The man’s already lost too much blood.

His head throbs. The room is starting to spin. "No, not now." Itsuki mumbles. He needs to stay awake, stay focused. He needs equipment. He needs help.

The pain in his own abdomen intensifies. The only thing that’s keeping his vision anchored is his hands on the other’s stomach, but he can feel his strength slipping. His head is pounding. His hand slips. There isn’t a wound underneath it.

Itsuki shakes his head. His vision is going fuzzy. He needs to focus, keep his hands on the wound, and-

His hands slip. Itsuki feels the ground coming up to meet him. There’s blood everywhere. 

Everything goes black. 


End file.
